The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zantedeschia plant botanically known as Zantedeschia sp. and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Captain Amigo’.
‘Captain Amigo’ is a hybrid that originated from the induced hybridization in 1998 of the female or seed parent a proprietary Zantedeschia sp. identified as number 45 (not patented) and the male or pollen parent a proprietary Zantedeschia sp. identified as number 05 (not patented). The cultivar ‘Captain Amigo’ was selected by the inventor in 2001 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in Breezand, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction by tissue culture of the new cultivar ‘Captain Amigo’ was first performed in 2001 in De Goorn, The Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.